


shiva's tits

by choucobos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/choucobos
Summary: it's a bitterly cold winter and you find yourself stuck in your apartment without power.-- gender neutral reader. sfw. pre-game events.





	shiva's tits

"A large snowstorm, said to last for at least the entirety of today, is bound to hit Insomnia. It has been a bitter winter for the Crown City and it seems that it's at its peak with this incoming storm. Citizens are advised to remain at home and -"

The television promptly shuts off. So do the lights. And everything electronic.

"No."

Your voice is suddenly incredibly loud in the eerie silence of your apartment. It sounds haunting and, it just might be your imagination, but you swear you can hear your voice bouncing off the walls. Chills run up your arm. Then again, it could be the fact that  _Shiva is most likely sitting down on Insomnia_. You wrap at least three blankets around your form, struggle to stand from your position on the couch. You reach for your cell phone on your coffee table and topple over. Curses fall from your lips as you regretfully shed one blanket in favor of mobility.

"Hello?"

Your heart is filled with relief at the sound of a familiar voice. "Prompto! Thank god. Is the power out for you, too? You live relatively close by to me..."

"Actually, I'm at Noct's place. Gladio, Iggy, and I are. Why, did the power go out for you?" Your friend's voice is filled with apprehension, and you can practically  _hear_  his eyebrows scrunching together in worry. You muster a smile despite the fact that Prompto can't actually see you. You  _really_  didn't want to make him worry. While you were friends with Prompto and Gladiolus, you weren't as close to them as you were with Noctis and Ignis. The prince, however, wouldn't pick up his damn phone, so you settled for calling Prompto, the next best thing. Or, person.

"No, no, nothing like that, I was just... worried 'cause you live fairly close by to me and the news said that a power outage is hitting our area," you lie quickly, wrapping yourself up tighter in your cocoon of blankets.

"Ah, no worries then! We're all fine here! You should come over, it'll be fun!"

"Prompto," you deadpan, "if you haven't n-noticed, the weather outside feels like Shiva's tits."

Prompto squeaks at your analogy. You hear a loud guffaw and a snicker, so you're probably on speaker phone for the others to hear.

"Good one!" You hear Gladiolus' warm voice. You raise a hand to your mouth to stifle a snicker. And then you hear him. Ignis. He calls your name and you hear concern laced within the smooth tone of his voice. You smile to yourself, happy that your boyfriend is okay.

"Are you alright in your apartment? Not lonesome, I hope?" Ignis asks.

"I'm alright," you assure him with a heartfelt smile. "You don't need to worry, Ignis."

"Are you sure? Power's out in your area," Noct speaks up.

"Are you cold?" Ignis asks then.

"N-no," you deny immediately. "The power's still on in my building, so it's okay. There's no need to worry. I'll just stay here 'til the storm pa-passes. Have fun, you guys!"

"Ah, call me if you are in need of something, alright?"

"I will. I promise."

"Stay on the phone with us!" Prompto requests. "You're alone in your apartment, right? We can make it less lonely for you!"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, my phone's-"

The line goes silent. Your eyes widen and yank your phone away from your ear to find that your phone died.

"...battery is low," you weakly finish. Everything feels a lot more colder now, especially with the lack of voices to comfort you. Shivering, you wrap yourself in the third blanket again, trying to conserve warmth. You huddled up on your couch, rubbing your hands together. How'd you get caught up in this predicament? Sure, you didn't expect the snowstorm to unceremoniously fall upon your head, nor did you expect the power to go out in your building. What in Shiva's name did you do to deserve this?

"U-Uugh..."

It occurs to you that maybe moving around might help keep you warm. But at the same time, leaving the cocoon of blankets sounds like a terrible idea. Biting your lip, you remain seated, trying to stay awake and keep warm. A nap sounded  _really_  nice at the moment, however ... you really did  _not_  want to die in your sleep, thank you very much.

Your head snaps back, blinking rapidly. Oh, Astrals, your eyes closed for a moment didn't they. Who knew how long of a moment it was? Five minutes? Five hours? You slapped yourself on the cheeks to wake yourself back up. A regrettable action, considering that pain and biting cold did not go together well. You buried yourself further into your nest, closing your eyes. It was so cold and so lonely. You were going to die of hypothermia, and if that wasn't going to kill you, then boredom would. You really wished you charged your phone. You wished that you knew this snowstorm was coming ahead of time.

Keeping time with the clock in your living room, you count an hour and a half to pass by. You doze off multiple times, and each time you snap back to consciousness, fear grips your heart even more. Dying right here in what seemed like your living room, but felt like Shiva's tits, would be the worst way to go out. You shakily stand up, legs shaking at the cold hitting them. You start to walk around in hopes of warming yourself and preventing slumber from taking you within its cold grasp. As you pass by the kitchen, your socked feet step into something cold and wet and you literally want to cringe off the planet because it's the worst sensation ever. You hurry away to change socks and grab a towel. Your refrigerator must have stopped working when the power went out...

Cleaning up the water on the kitchen floor was unpleasant and left you with cold hands. Numbness began to creep onto your fingers so you blew on them in hopes of warming them up. It didn't help very much, really. With a whimper, you toss the sopping rag into the sink and return to the couch, unable to move much more. Your body was growing more and more lethargic, much to your dismay. You were  _freezing_  and the blankets weren't helping one bit.Your body shook with the cold, and your head had begun to hurt.

"I wish Ignis was here," you whisper to yourself.

A frantic knock sounded through your door. Your eyes snapped open and you struggle to sit up. Was that your imagination? Is someone at the door?

Someone calls your name. You hear him hurrying to unlock the door. Your heart leaps to your throat and you fall off of the couch in an attempt to stand and meet Ignis at the door. Did he walk through the storm just to see you?

He found you on the floor of the living room, freezing your ass off. He seemed out of breath and his hair and glasses were askew. He was covered in snow and wet with water.

"I-I-I-Ignis!" You stutter, scrambling to stand up. He helps you up and you can't help but notice the way his hands are shaking from the cold, despite the thick winter gloves he wore. You wince as he pulls you into his chest.

"You shouldn't have lied to me about the power outage," he chides sternly.

"I didn't want you to go out in to the storm," you protest, frowning at him.

"And yet here I am."

"And you're  _freezing_ , Ignis. You're literally covered in snow. C'mon, I think you left behind some clothes in my room. Get changed and dried."

The process to fix Ignis back up was arduous. Both you and Ignis were freezing nearly to death, shuffling closer to your bedroom to retrieve towels and clothes. Redressing is difficult because Ignis is shaking due to the cold. In the end, it takes at least half an hour to get situated on the living room together with a candle that you'd found on your dresser between the two of you. It gave very little warmth, but it was enough. With Ignis with you, you were warmer already.

"You shouldn't have left Noct's apartment," you scold your boyfriend. "What if you got stuck and you froze to death?"

"And what of you?" He challenges.

"I would've been fine, Ignis!"

"Clearly, you would not have."

"It was so dangerous of you to go out into the storm, though!"

He silences you with a chaste kiss to your lips. Your eyes are filled with worry that his kind expression, though stony and cold, wipes away with a glance.

"What's important is that I'm here with you now," he tells you. "If we are in each other's company, then we can overcome this snowstorm together."

You sigh. For such an articulate and precise man, Ignis could be incredibly dumb sometimes. But you appreciated his presence nonetheless. He gave you comfort and warmth through the fading storm that howled outside your apartment. You pressed a kiss to his nose with a defeated smile, holding him close and avoiding the fire of the candle. You truly did love this man.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too in love with this man not to write this.
> 
> sort of inspired by the Winter Scene(tm) in good morning call.


End file.
